Je sais!
by momo974
Summary: Tiens vous êtes là vous ? Oui vous derrière ce parchemin. Vous qui êtes en train de lire ce que j’écris. Quand Draco vous raconte sa vie, ses sentiments surtout. HPDM


**Bonjour !!!!!!**

**Auteur **: Moi, momo974

**Bêta** : Yupenda. Merci de tout cœur à lui^^

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Mme Rowling. Mais c'est mon scénario qui est présenté ici. Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire cela.

**Note** : Et me revoila avec ma deuxième fic ! Un HPDM. Homophobe s'abstenir donc (même s'il n'y a aucune scène-__-). Je me base sur la chanson « Je sais » de Jean Gabin. C'est une chanson plus parlée que chantée et que je trouve très pertinente.

**Re-note (trèèès importante)** : Cette fic est dédiée à Sarah. (pour toi Sarah !!!Tu me manques !!!).Je l'ai écrite depuis l'année dernière et c'est un cadeau pour elle !!!! Il faudrait maintenant qu'elle la lise….-___-

Mon OS se présente sous la forme d'une parchemin que Draco écrit. Et vous le lisez au fur et à mesure qu'il le rédige^^

Sur ce bonne lecture !!

&&&&&&&&&

…tiens ? Vous êtes là vous ? Oui vous là, derrière ce parchemin. Vous qui êtes en train de lire ce que j'écris. Vous ne pensez pas que vous êtes quelque peu indiscrets ? À venir lire ce que j'écris ? Vous ne m'avez même pas laissé commencer ! Vous n'êtes pas poli…Mais puisque vous êtes là, autant vous raconter maintenant toute ma vie. Vous n'aurez qu'à lire au fur et à mesure que j'écrirai. Bien. Tout d'abord, la moindre des choses est de me dire bonjour. Alors, j'attends…Vous ne dites pas bonjour ? Et bien vous ne lirez rien alors ! Mais dites bonjour nom d'une chimère ! Pardon ? Je n'entends rien !! Ah et bien voilaaa ! Bonjour à vous aussi !

Trêve de bavardages inutiles, passons au récit de ma vie passionnante. Comment vous raconter tout cela? ? Oh ! J'ai trouvé ! Alors, lisez…

**Quand j'étais gosse, haut comme trois pommes**

**J'parlais bien fort pour être un homme **

**J'disais JE SAIS, JE SAIS, JE SAIS, JE SAIS.**

Oui…Commençons par le commencement. J'ai été un enfant. Ne louchez pas sur ce parchemin comme ça ! Bien sûr que j'ai été un gosse ! Moi Draco Lucius Malfoy, j'ai été petit. Je sais qu'il est dur pour vous d'imaginer le grand, le sublime, l'imposant, le talentueux, le puissant homme que je suis en petit poupon (arrêtez de loucher !). Et pourtant…

« Pas plus haut que trois pommes », j'exagère peut-être là, non ? Je veux bien croire que je faisais trois pommes à ma naissance, mais disons que j'avoisinais les six, sept pommes vers mes un an. C'est-à-dire l'âge où j'ai commencé à parler…Je pense malgré tout que la science des pommes est inexacte. Nous sommes au 21ème siècle après tout, compter ou mesurer avec des pommes n'est plus de mise. Notre cher Newton a reçu un de ces fruits sur la tête et depuis…Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que…je m'égare ? Ah oui effectivement je m'égare.

Reprenons : J'ai parlé dès l'âge de un an. Et j'insiste sur ce fait ! J'ai dit mon premier mot à cet âge là, le jour de mon anniversaire exactement. J'ai dit « héritage », il parait… selon mon père…Enfin bon. Si j'insiste autant, c'est pour vous indiquer que je parlais très bien. Je n'ai jamais gazouillé, ni bafouillé ni baragouiné des semblants de mots. Un Malfoy ne gazouille pas. Un Malfoy ne bafouille ni ne baragouine comme n'importe quel gosse inculte. Un Malfoy sait parler. Il n'y pas d'étapes vers la dialectique parfaite : c'est un automatisme Malfoyen qui se transmet de génération en génération depuis que…cela suffit ! Vous pouvez ne pas me croire pourtant c'est la vérité ! Vous me faites tourner en bourrique ! Je n'ai pas à justifier mon intellectualité précoce. Nom d'un scroutt mal léché ! Je vous prie de me laisser continuer mon histoire.

J'ai été petit, j'ai été jeune. J'ai été gâté certes, idolâtré aussi, pourri…peut-être pas.

Mon père m'a inculqué depuis mon plus jeune âge les valeurs aristocratiques. Alors vous vous en doutez, déjà à l'âge de cinq ans j'avais l'allure et les manières d'un garçon de dix ans. Et savez-vous quel été mon jeu favori ? « L'homme ». Oui oui ! Je jouais à « l'homme ». Parce que c'était le seul plaisir que mon père m'autorisait. À vrai dire, c'était même un jeu que mon père encourageait ! À part ce divertissement, je n'avais pas le droit de m'amuser. Parce qu'un Malfoy ne s'amuse pas. Il se joue des autres uniquement, nuance ! Je n'ai pas vraiment été malheureux, pas besoin de faire vos yeux de scroutt frit ! J'avais tout ce que je voulais. Et je jouais à l'homme, toujours le même « homme » : l'homme d'affaires élégant et aristocratique.

Alors quand mes parents me faisaient des remarques je répondais « JE SAIS !». On voulait m'apprendre quelque chose, je disais « je sais » même si je ne savais pas. Quand on me disait ce que j'allais devenir plus tard, qu'on me révélait mon futur tout tracé je faisais « je sais »…Si seulement j'avais su croyez-moi, je n'aurais pas affirmé que je savais…

**C'était l'début, c'était l'printemps**

**Mais quand j'ai eu mes 18 ans**

**J'ai dit, JE SAIS, ça y est, cette fois JE SAIS**

Et j'ai grandi. À onze ans, je suis rentré à Poudlard. Ai-je vraiment besoin de vous raconter mes sept années passées au château ? Je ne crois pas non, vous connaissez déjà l'histoire…Comment ça, non ? Bon. Vous connaissez l'histoire de Potter ? Alors vous en savez assez. Lui et moi, à l'école, cela n'a pas été une grande histoire d'amour. Nous n'avons pas arrêté de nous chercher mutuellement la petite bête. Nous nous battions. A coup de baguette. Tout cela, vous le savez. Ce que vous ne savez peut-être pas, c'est ce qu'il se passait dans l'ombre. J'ai vécu en temps de guerre…Voldemort et sa clique étaient présents partout…Mais vous connaissez tout ça, du point de vue de Harry Potter. C'est-à-dire que vous êtes au courant de tout…vu du côté des bons. Mais moi, j'ai été plus proche du mauvais côté. Facile quand on a un père mangemort. Et c'est là que j'ai des choses à mettre au clair avec vous.

Oui, mon père était un mangemort. Mais il n'a jamais voulu que ni ma mère ni moi nous ne nous placions dans cette guerre. « Tu es fils de mangemort alors joue ton rôle de fils de mangemort. Pas plus, pas moins. » C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas été mangemort. J'ai juste été un « fils de mangemort ». Rien de plus, rien de moins. Alors oui ! J'ai joué le petit con. Et c'est ce que j'étais, un petit prétentieux. Mais j'ai grandi…

Jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. La fin de Voldemort a marqué mes dix-sept ans. Il était mort et j'avais réussi à rester un simple « fils de mangemort ». Je le conçois cependant, il était moins une…Encore un peu et le Lord m'aurait apposé sa marque des ténèbres.

Pendant mes années poudlardiennes, j'ai remis en question tous les « je sais » de mon enfance : Parce que j'étais « fils de… », le côté de la Lumière m'a quelque peu rejeté. Et Voldemort qui m'ouvrait ses bras…Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Et puis, j'étais conscient que ma lâcheté pouvait me mener loin comme me laisser avoir par l'idéologie folle d'un seigneur des ténèbres sombrant dans la démagogie. Oui, j'ai été lâche ! Je le sais, c'est un de mes défauts. A vrai dire, c'est L'unique !!! Profitez-en bien, c'est sûrement la première et la dernière fois que vous me verrez me confier aussi intimement sur mon caractère ! Heureusement, je n'ai pas été assez mou pour me laisser embarquer par l'idéologie de Voldemort.

Bref, pour résumer ; tout ce que j'avais vécu durant mon adolescence m'avait permis, un fois mes dix-huit ans bien présent, de dire « je sais », ça y est je sais !!

Et si vous m'aviez demandé à ce moment là « Et que sais-tu mon cher Draco ? », j'aurais été bien incapable de vous répondre…

**Et aujourd'hui…**

**Et aujourd'hui, les jours où je me retourne**

**J'regarde la Terre où j'ai quand même fais les cents pas**

**Et je n'sais toujours pas comment elle tourne !**

Et pourquoi la Terre tourne ? C'est quoi l'amour ? Pourquoi je suis ici ? Pourquoi je suis vivant ? C'est quoi la vie ? Quel est mon avenir ?

Toutes les questions que je me suis posé sur mon monde, sur celui des moldus, sur la naïveté des gens, sur Voldemort, sur Potter, sur la vie…Finalement, aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que je ne savais rien, que je ne sais toujours rien aujourd'hui.

**Vers vingt-cinq ans, j'savais tout : l'amour, les roses, la vie, les sous**

**Tiens oui l'amour ! J'en avais fait tout le tour !**

AH AH ! J'étais jeune, j'étais beau, grand, blond, galant, élégant…Parfait j'vous dis, PAR-FAIT ! Héhé…Je vous sortais de grands discours sur les choses de la vie, j'avais en ma possession la fortune de mon défunt père. Je parlais comme quelqu'un qui sait tout sur tout ! J'avais connu les horreurs de la guerre, des moments durs, tristes, douloureux, joyeux, de plaisir…Et l'amour…Pffff, à vrai dire je n'y croyais pas ! Mais alors pas du tout !!!Que voulez-vous, on ne refait pas un Malfoy. Un Malfoy n'aime pas ! Quoique je soupçonne mon père d'avoir aimé ma mère…Hmmmm…Enfin bon, passons.

Disons juste que moi et mes amis (c'est-à-dire moi et Blaise et Théo…Et Pansy…Arg ! ça m'écorche la bouche de dire cela ! Et dire qu'on lui racontait tous nos déboires. Nous, de jeunes mâles en rut à une femelle comme Pansy ! On lui disait tout, sous l'effet de l'alcool…Que j'ai honte parfois de mes comportements…Eh mais ! Bouchez vos oreilles !!Ou plutôt fermez vos yeux !! Faites comme si je n'avais pas écrit cette satanée phrase à la noix…Je n'ai jamais eu honte de ma vie !!Est-ce clair !! Je reprends…Moi et mes amis donc…), nous utilisions de grands mots pour pas grand-chose…De grands mots pour faire bien, pour faire élégant, pour séduire, éblouir la gente féminine (ou masculine, selon un point de vue… « Parkinsonien » je dirais)...Enfin pour draguer quoi ! Flirter. Avec pour seul but du sexe. Du sexe, du sexe et encore du sexe…Et pour les filles (ou les garçons…Quoique je n'ai jamais demandé à Pansy comment se passaient ses nuits) de l'Amour, de l'Amour et encore de l'Amour…De l'amour qui ne dure qu'une nuit oui !!

J'ai vraiment joué les cons ! Mais j'ai profité de ma jeunesse tardive, celle que l'on m'avait retirée alors que la guerre faisait rage…

Comme Blaise, Pansy et Théo, j'ai grignoté ma vie, mes sous…

**Et heureusement, comme les copains, j'avais pas mangé tout mon pain :**

**Au milieu de ma vie, j'ai encore appris.**

**C'que j'ai appris, ça tiens en trois, quatre mots :**

**« Le jour où quelqu'un vous aime, il fait très beau,**

**J'peux pas mieux dire, il fait très beau ! »**

Oui. Si j'avais su…Si à l'époque poudlardienne on m'avait annoncé cela, je ne l'aurais pas cru. J'aurais ris. De ce petit-rire-ironique-préfabriqué-Malfoyen que je sortais dès qu'une situation me dépassait. Cela me permettait de gagner un peu de temps et de retrouver un peu de ma répartie légendaire. Mais laissez-moi vous raconter ce qui m'est arrivé de plus important dans ma vie……

…………….

__________________________________

………Draco……..

……………………Draco….Draco…….

…Draco !.....

…….

-Draco !!

-…

-DRACO !!!!!

Je sursautais violemment et détournais les yeux de la fenêtre où je ne distinguais rien d'autre qu'une pluie fouettante qui tombait au-dehors. Avec ce temps gris, le manoir Malfoy semblait devenir sombre et effrayant…Et silencieux surtout. J'adore cela. Juste le bruit de la pluie...

J'étais adossé à une grande fenêtre, tentant vainement de distinguer le jardin à travers la pluie et le brouillard épais qui s'était installé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Et je n'avais pas entendu les appels répétés de Pansy.

Je me tournai et jaugeai la jeune femme qui se tenait debout dans le petit salon confortable. La pièce n'était pas très grande : une cheminée, deux fauteuils, un canapé, une petite table basse et une fenêtre. Et tout cela dans un confort chaleureux. J'aime ce petit salon et à l'époque, j'y venais souvent pour lire, me reposer ou me perdre dans mes pensées comme maintenant…

Devant moi, Pansy me regardait avec une expression que je qualifierais de mi-moqueuse, mi-agacée. Je me détournai d'elle en grognant. On n'avait pas idée de me déranger aussi !! Tout en reprenant mon occupation (à savoir : tenter de regarder à travers la pluie), je lui demandai:

« Qu'y a-t-il Pansy ? Tu me déranges… »

Un petit rire me répondit.

« Allons Draco chéri, je vois très bien que tu t'ennuies. Alors je suis venue te tenir compagnie » rajouta Pansy en s'installant dans un des fauteuils. Je levai un sourcil tout en fixant le ciel gris.

« Mais qui te dit que je m'ennuie ? »

La jeune femme fixa un moment mon dos avant de me lancer sur le ton de la révélation:

« Draco, on a l'impression que tu essayes d'arrêter la pluie rien qu'avec la force de ton regard, c'est pour te dire… »

Etonné, je me tournai vers elle pour rencontrer son regard noir malicieux. Je soupirai, agacé.

« Ecoute Pansy, tu es bien gentille mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une présence. D'ailleurs, je me porte très bien lorsque tu n'es pas là ! Alors pschitt pschitt, ouste, du balais » ! Finis-je d'un petit geste de la main censé la congédier. Bien évidemment, elle n'y fit pas attention.

« Tu ne changeras jamais Drake…Tu es un incurable dans ton genre. Mais tu as raison, je ne suis pas venue pour te tenir compagnie. Je suis ici pour m'assurer que tu n'as pas oublié le bal de ce soir. »

« …quel bal ? (petite réflexion de ma part : « mais de quel bal parle-t'elle ? ») »

-… (Regard désespéré de Pansy qui en disait long sur mon compte…La lumière se fit dans ma tête…)

-…Ah ! Ce bal…

-… (Elle me regardait. Je la regardais. Nous nous regardions. Elle cligna des yeux. Je clignai des yeux. Nous clignâmes…)

-OH ! LE BAL !!!!!(…des yeux !!) »

Après ce petit échange particulièrement intelligent, l'ex-serpentarde me servant d'amie secoua théâtralement la tête en levant les bras.

« Je le savais ! Je le SAVAIS ! Je savais que tu avais oublié ! Je te connais depuis tellement longtemps ! Mais comment as-tu pu oublier qu'il y avait un bal ce soir au ministère !? Crénom de nom de Merlin !

-Ecoute Pansy, tu es sympa fous-moi la paix ! Je dois trouver une belle robe pour ce soir et les vêtements qui vont avec. En plus…

J'étais sorti du salon en trombe pour me précipiter dans mon immense chambre. Elle me suivit de près. Je commençai à fouiller mon armoire et ma penderie.

-…Et pourquoi ma mère ne me l'a-t'elle pas rappelé ?! Elle le sait pourtant que je dois y aller ce soir ! On ne peut compter sur personne ! Humm…Bon. Cette robe est trop voyante !!! Et celle-là…Pas mal ! Mais je n'ai rien qui va avec. Pff, celle-là est trop vieille, elle n'est plus à la mode…Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle fout dans ma garde robe alors ?! Ah ! Le bleu est pas mal !!Surtout qu'il est tendance en ce moment ! Reste à choisir la nuance de bleu…grmblmblm…Soit. Bleu foncé. Ou bleu clair ? Non bleu foncé. Quoique…Bleu clair…Bleu foncé. Bleu clair ?...Hmmm. Bleu foncé !

-Draco.

- Bleu clair ! Non, bleu fon…Quoi ? Qu'est qu'il y a ? Tu préfères la bleue foncée ? J'en étais sûr !

-Draco !!

-Mais…Quoi ?!!

-Il ya autre chose que je voudrais te dire. »

J'avoue qu'elle me dérangeait à toujours me couper dans mes élans. Soupirant, je lui lançai :

« -Et bien vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Voila. C'est une nouvelle que j'ai apprise ce matin. »

Elle respira un bon coup, se mit dans la position typique de celle qui va vous révéler le scoop du siècle et…

« -Tun'devin'rasjamaisquiv'êt'présentc'soir !!!!!! Débita-t'elle. Je la regardai, les yeux ronds. Sûr que je n'avais rien compris ! Elle tentait de me parler petit nègre ou quoi ? Bah, comme elle le voulait alors…

-…Euh. Moi pas comprendre. Moi pas parler ta langue. Moi parler anglais. Répète ! AN-GLAIS ! A.N.G.L…

-Arrête Draco ! Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu as très bien compris ce que je t'ai dit.

-Désolé Pansy, je n'ai pas compris un seul mot de ce que tu as tenté de me dire.

-Je disais que tu ne devineras jamais qui sera présent ce soir !! »

Bon. Elle me posait une devinette. Et je détestais les devinettes !! Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Je me massai l'arête du nez. Cette fille était désespérante. Je décidai malgré tout de lui faire plaisir et de tenter ma chance.

« -Et bien je ne sais pas moi…Les Crabbe ? Les Goyle ?

Je crû qu'elle allait se jeter sur moi…

-Non mais t'es fou !!!!! Bien sûr que non ! Cria-t'elle. »

Oh ! Elle n'était pas obligée de s'énerver comme cela !...« Elle est en chaleur ou quoi »pensai-je.

« -Peut-être…Le Ministre alors ?

-Idiot ! C'est logique qu'il y soit. »

Je finis par m'énerver pour de bon :

« -Oh écoute Pansy ! Moi et les devinettes on ne s'aiment pas trop tu vois. Alors accouche ton morceau par Merlin !!

-Harry Potter.

-… »

J'avais arrêté tous mes mouvements de fouille dans une malle de costume. Lentement, je me tournai vers ma meilleure amie.

« -Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien comprise Drake, Potter sera de la fête. Cela va faire plus de sept ans qu'il a disparu de la circulation. Peu de gens savent réellement ce qu'il est devenu. Et là, il va réapparaître !! Je n'ai pas besoin de te préciser que la soirée sera envahie de journalistes et que tout le monde attend de savoir ce qu'il est devenu ! »

Pansy s'extasiait littéralement. Quand à moi, je voguais entre deux mondes parallèles, l'un en rose, l'autre en bleu, l'un avec Potter, l'autre non…Enfin vous l'aurez compris, je n'avais toujours pas assimilé la nouvelle.

« -Harry…Potter…Potter…Potter ?

-Oui Draco, « Potter » ! Répète après moi ; « Poooooo-tteuuuuuurrrrrr » ! P.O.T.T.E.R. Ca y est ? C'est entré dans ta petite tête de scroutt éméché ?

-Par Merlin !!! M'exclamai-je enfin sorti de la transe inter-parallèle dans laquelle je m'étais perdu, me déconnectant de la réalité. Mais quelle mouche a piqué le Survivant pour qu'il fasse une apparition après tant d'années loin de tout, loin des gens, de la société ? C'est incompréhensible. Je vais revoir Potter…Cela semble irréel…

-Tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas comprendre. Mais tout le monde est heureux de son retour. »

Pansy ? Je l'avais oublié. Je me tournais dos à elle. Je repris un peu contenance avant d'ajouter sur le ton de l'indifférence :

« -Bon. Potter fait ce qu'il veut après tout. Il faut que je trouve de quoi me vêtir avec décence pour ce soir. »

XXXX

Le soir même, je me rendis au château d'Azur, où devait se dérouler le bal. Je m'étais vêtu au final d'une robe de velours noir par-dessus une chemise blanche avec un col en V paré de froufrous. J'avais opté pour un pantalon des plus sobres mais à la coupe parfaite. La classe quoi ! Mes cheveux étaient sagement coiffés mais pas trop : Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais arrêté la plaquette de gel au petit déjeuner (Oui parce qu'à force, j'avais fini par faire une overdose de gel…Après, quatre mois de désintox', je vous raconte pas la galère !). Je me présentai à l'entrée du château. La porte était gigantesque, donnant sur une salle encore plus impressionnante que la porte elle-même. Traverser ce Hall, c'était entrer chez les mondains. Bienvenue sur la planète « Je-suis-riche-regardez-moi » ! Non pas que cela me déplaise. Après tout, j'avais grandi dans ce monde-là. Mon héritage était immense et j'en profitais. Seul petit désagrément ; A vingt-sept ans, vous ne pouviez qu'être blasé : Blasé de tout, les filles, le fric…Quand on peut tout avoir comme moi, on ne veut plus rien.

La salle était haute, immensément haute et ronde. L'entrée faisait face à un colossal escalier d'où descendait des hommes et des femmes prétentieusement vêtus, un verre à la main. Il devait sûrement y avoir une deuxième salle à l'étage pour les invités. Invités déjà très nombreux. Des centaines de sorciers remplissaient la salle de bal. Le deuxième étage devait sûrement être réservé à la piste de danse parce qu'ici au premier, des tables remplissaient l'espace ; sans doute pour le banquet prévu. A peine entré dans la fête, je m'ennuyais déjà. C'était toujours la même chose ! Des salles trop grandes, des filles (où plutôt devrais-je dire « potiche ») qui gloussent de trop, des bobos trop bien vêtu, trop de nourriture, trop de débauche, trop de faux-cul…Trop quoi. Et moi, trop bien pour eux. Je traversais la salle jusqu'aux escaliers, serrant sur mon passage onze mains, crachant des bonsoir Monsieur, Madame…, « Vous êtes ravissante ce soir », « Oh, cette robe vous va à ravir mon cher »... Le train-train habituel du bon petit aristocrate que j'étais. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus hypocrite oui !

Cinq des mains que j'avais serré appartenaient à des sorciers que je ne connaissais même pas. Qu'importe ! Je grimpai ces escaliers, le banquet ne m'intéressais pas, je préférais aller danser. Si c'était pour passer une soirée ennuyeuse à en mourir, autant aller se défouler un peu sur de la musique ! (Je priais d'ailleurs pour que les organisateurs de cette soirée aient eu l'intelligence de passer autre chose que de la valse et du classique…Misère !). Là-haut peut-être trouverais-je une jolie poti…jeune femme avec qui danser ? Ou un jeune homme ? Enorme dilemme. J'optais pour la deuxième solution : Les jolies filles se faisaient rares en ce moment. Je ne m'étais jamais trouvé de penchant homosexuel. Ni hétéro non plus d'ailleurs. J'étais juste quelqu'un d'assez ouvert pour reconnaître la beauté. Comment se fait-il que j'eusse une telle ouverture d'esprit malgré une éducation basée sur tant de préjugés ? Et bien pour plusieurs raisons : Tout d'abord, parce que j'ai toujours appris à être indépendant, à être seul arbitre de moi-même. « Un Malfoy n'a pas de maître ». C'est mon père qui me l'avait enseigné. De même qu'il m'avait dit « J'ai fais une erreur Draco : Je me suis fais esclave d'un Lord Noir. La seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai fait, c'est pour protéger ma famille. ». Si seulement mon père savait à quel escient j'avais usé de ses leçons de morale ! Le pauvre doit se retourner dans sa tombe ! Pour ne pas obéir aux règles des amours mondains (soit, se fiancer et se marier…pour le fric !), j'ai décidé de me faire ma propre opinion. Personne ne déciderait pour moi avec qui je devrais me caser. Alors après ma période « je-me-fais-des-filles-rien-que-pour-le-sexe », j'ai décidé d'essayer la même phrase mais au masculin. A savoir « je-me-fais-des-mecs-rien-que-pour-le-sexe ». Et je me suis un peu plus intéressé aux hommes pour bien remettre en cause tous ces préjugés moraux.

La deuxième raison que je citerais…Et bien je voulais juste emmerder mon monde !!Haha !!

En résumé, j'ai voulu essayer les deux genres…Mais je vous arrête tout de suite !!Je ne suis pas un obsédé !!Je suis juste…Normal. Peut-être même est-ce la seule chose pour laquelle je suis normal !!Pour le reste, j'ai toujours été au-dessus des autres : Le plus grand, le plus intelligent, le plus beau, le plus rusé, le plus intelligent (l'ai-je déjà dit ??)…Enfin, j'étais tout plus que les autres ! Mais sexuellement parlant, j'étais normal. Oh ne vous y trompez pas ! J'étais (et je suis toujours) une véritable bête au lit ! Je fais l'amour comme un Dieu et j'envoie mes partenaires au septième ciel ! Mais je ne tirais pas mon coup tout le temps et avec n'importe qui (du sexe oui ! Mais avec modération…). Je n'étais jamais resté plus de deux semaines avec une même personne…

Et je songeais que ce soir alors, je chercherais quelqu'un avec qui danser. Et c'est tout.

Quand je pénétrai dans l'immense salle de bal de l'étage, je le remarquai immédiatement. Hem…Disons plutôt que je remarquai le groupe assez conséquent de journalistes, d'admirateurs et de jeunes filles voulant danser avec lui qui l'entourait. Et lui, je le distinguais au milieu des ces gens, semblant étouffer, mal-à-l'aise et horriblement gêné : Harry Potter.

Je ne le voyais pas très bien et ne pouvais le jauger à cette distance. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire goguenard face à la scène : Alors ainsi, il n'avait pas changé ! Il rejetait toujours autant sa célébrité…Décidemment, je ne le comprenais pas. Moi, j'aimais assez la notoriété! Mais enfin, j'étais devenu un homme, un adulte et l'animosité que j'avais eue avec ce foutu ex-Griffondor autrefois ne m'effrayait plus. On avait été jeunes…Peut-être ne nous entendrions pas sept ans plus tard mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'avais à quelques mètres de moi une personne avec qui j'avais partagé des choses. Oui, me direz-vous, des bagarres et des insultes la plupart du temps…Mais ces souvenirs m'étaient précieux. Et après tout, Potter et moi avions partagé des instants de notre adolescence.

Un sourire suffisant plaqué sur les lèvres, je me dirigeai vers la foule agglutinée et me frayai un passage jusqu'au centre de la masse à coups de coude bien placés. Sans hésiter, j'attrapai le bras d'un jeune homme élégamment vêtu (alias Harry Potter hé oui ! vous l'auriez deviné…) et je m'adressai d'une voix forte aux insectes grouillants autour de nous :

-Messieurs, Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles ! Je vous en prie, calmez vos ardeurs. (Je ne me départissais pas de mon sourire.) Monsieur Potter et moi-même avons à nous entretenir en privé. Vous l'aurez à vous pour le reste de la soirée alors enfin !! Laissez-le respirer ! Par Merlin regardez, il étouffe !

Les rires fusèrent autour de nous : J'avais toujours eu l'art de faire comprendre les choses aux gens. La foule sembla se rendre compte qu'effectivement, « Monsieur Potter » étouffait…Ou alors ils firent comme si, afin de nous laisser nous «entretenir ». Personne n'était resté car après tout, tous savaient que mon sourire suffisant cachait subtilement un ordre.

Sans perdre de mon assurance, je tirai Potter jusqu'au balcon le plus proche. Le brouhaha des convives et la musique semblèrent s'atténuer. La nuit était claire, l'air plus vif, les bruits étouffés. Un fois arrivés au balcon, je lâchai enfin son bras. Il alla s'accouder sans attendre à la balustrade. Il semblait qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Je levai un sourcil perplexe, m'approchai et me penchai pour voir son visage : Il état pâle et avait les larmes aux yeux. Et bien ! Apparemment, je l'avais sauvé de l'assaut des journalistes ! Je sentis un sourire railleur s'étirer sur mon visage et c'est en gloussant que je m'adressai à lui :

-Il semble que je t'ai sauvé la vie Potter ? Je ne pensais pas que tu supportais si mal la foule. N'est-ce pas une ironie du sort ? Un Malfoy sauvant un Potter…Si j'avais su, je t'aurais laissé !...Potter ?...Potter !

Il tourna enfin sa tête vers moi. Il faut dire que son manque de réaction m'étonnais et m'inquiétais.

-Dis Potter, tu vas bien ? Non parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu t'évanouisses dans mes bras.

-Je n'avais plus l'habitude…Merci, Malfoy.

Je repris contenance.

-Peuh ! Ne me remercie pas. On ne remercie pas un héro.

Je bombais fièrement le torse et il éclata de rire.

-Ah Malfoy ! Je te retrouve bien là !

Son rire disparut peu à peu et un moment de silence suivit. Jusqu'à-ce que je le brise.

-En échange de t'avoir sauvé, répondrais-tu à quelques questions ?

Potter fit mine de réfléchir avant d'acquiescer.

-Dis-moi tout alors : Pourquoi as-tu disparu de la circulation pendant toutes ces années ? Où étais-tu ? Qu'as-tu fais ? Qu'est donc devenu le Survivant ?

S'engagea alors une longue discussion durant laquelle j'appris que Potter avait sciemment et consciencieusement fuis sa célébrité pour apprendre à vivre seul, sans l'aide de personne. Pour apprendre à vivre normalement, trouver un endroit qui lui plaisait. Il avait beaucoup voyagé, avait rencontré des gens et avait trouvé sa voie en tant que géographomage(1). Devant mon air dubitatif (je l'avoue, je ne connaissais pas cette profession) il m'expliqua que son métier consistait à étudier les reliefs et les paysages du monde sorcier afin de déterminer quels étaient les lieux remplis de magie qu'il devait cacher aux yeux des moldus. Il devait départager les espèces biologiques (animaux, végétaux) magiques des non-magiques. Je sus qu'il existait, par exemple, une forêt extraordinaire en Inde appelée Forêt de Sulimane(2) inaccessible aux moldus. Et cela grâce à lui ! De même que les fins fonds de la Norvège recelaient de secrets sauvages encore inconnus et de contrées gorgées de magie inexplorées. Ce qui lui plaisait dans son métier, c'était de retourner aux sources de cette magie pure, de découvrir de nouveaux centre de magie nouvelle. Bref ! De côtoyer la magie à l'état brut.

Il travaillait en collaboration avec Neville et d'autres grands biologistes. Il s'était fait une réputation dans son milieu jusqu'à devenir le meilleur et le plus jeune géographomage du monde. Quand je lui demandai pourquoi avoir choisi ce métier, il me répondit « et pourquoi pas ?».

De mon côté, j'appris à Harry («-Malfoy, appelle-moi Harry. » « -Très bien Harry. Appelle-moi Draco » «-Bien…Draco. ») que je gérais les affaires Malfoy et que je dirigeais le Département des Finances Sorcières en tant que Ministre.

On parla…Longtemps, longtemps. Nous nous énervâmes parfois l'un contre l'autre, ne pouvant nous empêcher de nous envoyer mutuellement quelques piques. Mais au final, nous arrivâmes à a discuter comme de vrais adultes. J'avais quitté un Potter gamin, je retrouvais un Harry adulte. La même évolution était à observer de mon côté.

_______________________________

Ce soir marqua le retour d'Harry en Angleterre. On voyait alors régulièrement de ses nouvelles via la Gazette du Sorcier.

J'eus l'occasion de le croiser plusieurs fois. Jusqu'au jour où je l'invitai au Manoir. Ce qu'Harry, d'abord surpris, accepta poliment. C'est ainsi que l'on dîna ensemble pour la première fois. Puis il y eut une deuxième fois. Une troisième. Une quatrième, une cinquième…Puis on en vînt à partager tous nos déjeuners ensemble. C'était devenu un véritable ami pour moi. J'appris peu à peu à le connaître. Et lui à me connaître. Et cela devint plus que de l'amitié. Après cinq mois à se fréquenter ainsi, nous fîmes l'amour un soir. Pour la première fois. Puis il y eu une deuxième fois. Et une troisième, une quatrième, une cinquième…Au final, on le faisait tout le temps !

Pendant pratiquement un an, nous nous sommes initiés l'un à l'autre. Que se soient nos caractères, nos physiques, nos milieux, nos amis, nos métiers…Tout ! Un réapprentissage du début à la fin !!

Au bout d'un an, nous avons officialisé notre relation. Ce n'est qu'avec le recul que je saisis à quel point Harry a chamboulé ma vie. Et à quel point j'ai chamboulé la sienne ! Aurais-je pu imaginer qu'un garçon que je ne supportais pas et que je jalousais deviendrait l'homme avec qui je vis ? Non. Aurais-je pu imaginer le quart de la moitié du commencement(3) des sentiments que j'ai pour lui ?! Non ! Jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais imaginé un tel renversement ! Et comment expliquer cela ? Je ne le sais pas !!! Je ne me l'explique pas !! Comment Potter est-il devenu Harry ?! Je me pose la question…Quand « Harry » est-il devenu « mon chéri » ? Je ne veux même pas y penser !! (Et que cela reste bien entre nous ! Si vous balancez ne serait-ce qu'un cinquième de tout ce que je vous avoue, je nierai en bloc et vous trainerai devant le Tribunal avec pour seule issue, le baiser du Détraqueur ! Suis-je assez clair ??!). Mais ne nous attardons pas sur le pourquoi du comment.

Il arriva un moment où être juste ensemble ne suffisait plus. Il s'était installé au Manoir, avec moi. Un soir, lors d'un dîner, nous avons tout remis à plat de notre relation. Et nous avons décidé de nous marier. La cérémonie n'a pas été gigantesque et inoubliable. Enfin, inoubliable, si, elle l'a été. Mais cela s'est fait en comité restreint (si tant est que la famille Weasley au grand complet soit un comité restreint !). Juste nos plus proches amis. Ceux qui nous étaient chers. Ce fut grandiose ! Façon de parler évidemment…

Ce mariage a été l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée dans la vie. Nous avons vécu des moments durs. Mais, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, les seuls instants dont je me souviens sont les plus beaux…

**C'est encore ce qui m'étonne dans la vie,**

**Moi qui suis à l'automne de ma vie**

**On oublie tant de soirs de tristesse**

**Mais jamais un matin de tendresse !**

Alors au final, je n'ai pas regretté ce mariage ! Harry est un homme au caractère entier, moi aussi et il est vrai que parfois cela a fait des étincelles (et je ne parle pas d' « étincelles » au figuré…Vous n'imaginez pas la terreur de nos amis en découvrant l'aile ouest du Manoir en feu…). Mais ces moments ont très vite été oubliés au profit de l'amour que l'on se porte. Il m'aime. Et j'avoue que moi aussi je m'aime…Quoi !! C'est vrai, je vous assure ! Je m'aime, je m'adore, je m'idolâtre…Oui, bon. Revenons à nos scroutts, j'admets qu'il compte énormément pour moi. Et que je…Je…Je…

Oh mais attendez, vous ! Je vous préviens, petits lecteurs inopinés, que ce parchemin n'a pas intérêt à tomber entre ses mains, à lui ! Déjà qu'il me court après dans tout le Manoir pour je lui joue les Poufsouffles…Lui, ça le fait rire, moi ça me fait transpirer ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, après je dois changer de robe parce que je suis collant de sueur de partout, je souffle, je pue, je…Hein ? Enfin, je veux dire, « Qu'est-ce » ? Vous vous moquez de savoir si je pue ? Si je colle de partout ? Je…Comment ça 'la phrase que j'ai laissé en suspens' ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. « Et que je… » ?? Bon ça va ! Je l'aime !!!! Z'êtes content ?! Bandes d'ingrats. Mais puisque nous y sommes, parlons à bâtons rompus :

Harry est un homme aimant. Il m'a toujours apporté toute l'affection et la tendresse dont j'avais besoin. Il m'aime et je suis heureux. Alors qu'aujourd'hui je ne suis plus tout jeune, je m'étonne toujours de la durée et de la force de nos sentiments. Et cela fait trente-cinq ans que nous sommes mariés ! Qui à l'époque de Poudlard aurait pu prédire que les noms Potter et Malfoy s'associeraient au bas d'un contrat, et pas n'importe lequel !, un contrat de mariage ? Personne n'aurait pu (et encore moins Trelawney ! Paix à son âme…).

Je me rappelle de tous ces bons moments passés avec lui : les pique-niques à deux, les sorties diverses, les matins tout doux, les nuits blanches, les achats de Noël, les voyages à droite et à gauche (puis en haut et en bas…), les conneries qu'on a continué de faire malgré notre âge et notre maturité (On a été de vrais gosses parfois !), les soirées télé (Oui, il m'a obligé à accepter ce TRUC moldument ignoble dans mon beau Manoir !)…Ah souvenirs, souvenirs !

**Il y a 60 coups qui ont sonnées à l'horloge**

**Je suis encore à ma fenêtre, je regarde, et j'm'interroge**

60 coups…60 ans. Et je suis encore jeune ! Un Malfoy ne vieillit pas, il mûrit ! A chaque fois que je dis ça, Harry me sort que 'l'âge mûr précède forcément l'âge pourri'…Ah je le déteste ! C'est un coup bas de sa part. Mais je ne suis pas encore pourri ! Héhé…

Je suis dans ce même petit salon où Pansy venait me rappeler le bal il y a déjà 36 ans de cela. Ce même petit salon où je regardais la pluie tomber. Les fauteuils ont un peu changé de place autour du feu…La faute à qui ! La petite table est toujours là, le canapé aussi. J'ai rajouté un petit bureau contre la grande et unique fenêtre de la pièce. Il y a 36 ans, j'étais debout, le front contre la vitre, les mains dans les poches et le regard perdu entre les gouttelettes de l'averse.

Aujourd'hui, je suis assis à mon bureau, une plume à la main, l'autre sous mon menton et le regard toujours perdu à travers la pluie. Peut-être sont-ce les mêmes grosses gouttes qui tombent qu'il y a 36 ans ? Harry et moi aimons la pluie, son odeur, sa fraîcheur, son calme. Elle nous repose. Mes yeux vagabondent sur l'immense jardin du Manoir. Qu'est ce qu'il est beau sous cette ondée…

Le silence règne dans la demeure. Juste un tic tac d'horloge qui dit oui qui dit non qui dit 'je vous attends' (4) et le doux son de la pluie qui tombe, qui tombe…Et les craquements du feu.

Je réfléchis à ma vie. A tout ce que j'ai fait ou n'ai pas fait, ce que j'ai cru savoir, ce que j'ai voulu savoir…Et finalement, que sais-je maintenant ?

**Maintenant JE SAIS, JE SAIS QU'ON NE SAIT JAMAIS !**

Je ne savais rien. Je ne sais rien ! Du début à la fin je me suis royalement planté. Sur toute la ligne. Je croyais savoir ce que j'allais devenir, qui j'allais aimer, où je devais aller, qui j'étais…Je pensais pouvoir régenter toute ma vie. J'ai tenté de garder un semblant de chemin-déjà-tout-tracé mais comment faire avec lui…Harry est si imprévisible…Il a fait de ma vie une véritable succession de surprises toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

J'ai mis soixante ans pour comprendre qu'on ne sait rien. Que jamais on atteint la connaissance absolue de nous-mêmes. Plus on en apprend et moins on en sait. Plus on apprend, plus on a à apprendre. Même si je devais vivre encore 1000 ans, je n'arriverais jamais à tout maitriser.

Je pense juste que si Harry n'avait pas été là, ma vie, mon existence n'aurait été qu'un tissu de mensonges que j'aurais fabriqué pour me prendre moi-même au piège.

**La vie, l'amour, l'argent, les amis et les roses**

**On ne sait jamais le bruit ni la couleur des choses**

**C'est tout c'que j'sais ! Mais ça, j'le sais… !**

Voila, tout est dit. Je sais seulement que je ne sais rien d'autre. A moins que… !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_L'homme d'âge mûr assis au petit bureau du salon posa sa plume lentement. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Et la pluie tombait toujours. Doucement il se tourna._

_-Harry ?_

_L'homme, du même âge, assis dans un fauteuil près du feu leva la tête du livre où il été plongé et rencontra un regard gris-bleu._

_-Oui ?_

_-Je t'aime._

_Un sourire vint effleurer les lèvres de l'homme au regard vert pétillant._

_-Moi aussi Draco. Je t'aime._

THE END

(1) Géographomage : Comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai inventé ce métier. Ce métier, tel que je le décris me plairait énormément^^ Attention !!Je revendique l'invention de ce mot !!XD Non allez je blaaaague…Quoique si je le vois dans une autre fic un jour, je saurai d'où il vient^^

(2)J'ai pris ce nom dans Le château ambulant. La reine s'appelle Sulimane je crois bien. Vous n'avez pas encore vu ce film d'animation japonais ? Et bien qu'attendez-vous !!!

(3)Le quart de la moitié du commencement tiré de Cyrano de Bergerac d'Edmont Rostand, à la fin de la célèbre (et géniale !) tirade du nez, Acte I, Scène IV :

« […]Eussiez-vous eu, d'ailleurs, l'invention qu'il faut  
Pour pouvoir là, devant ces nobles galeries,  
Me servir toutes ces folles plaisanteries,  
Que vous n'en eussiez pas articulé le quart  
De la moitié du commencement d'une, car  
Je me les sers moi-même, avec assez de verve  
Mais je ne permets pas qu'un autre me les serve. »

J'adore !!!!

(4) Juste un tic tac d'horloge qui dit oui qui dit non qui dit je vous attends : Tiré de la chanson Les vieux de Jacques Brel. Un chanteur aux textes magnifiques…j'adore aussi. :

« […] Et s'ils tremblent un peu est-ce de voir vieillir la pendule d'argent  
Qui ronronne au salon, qui dit oui qui dit non, qui dit : je vous attends ? […] »

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Allez-vous sortir les tomates pourries (…Non pitiéééééé !!!!) Dois-je continuer à écrire ? Ou je dois arrêter d'écrire n'importe quoi ?Est-ce que je mérite une review ? Non ?! Une toute petite alors…….J'vous assure, je m'en contenterais^^' Mais une review tout court, ça fait tellement plaisir XD

Gros bisouxxxx


End file.
